A Piece in the Fey's War Games
by xanimeXabbiex
Summary: PuckxOC  AshxOC Abbie has always lived a normal life but when a series of strange, unhuman events occur, she will never be able to go back ever again. Journey with us into the heart of the nevernever following two best friends.


Making my way from lesson to lesson I notice the awful stench of iron and sweaty working men on our school premises… well more like a construction site. Ever since that day when the builders came through those school gates with their beasts of metal and destruction, devouring at where some of my happiest memories lie, school has never felt the same again. Looking through the fences which had recently been laid I look back on those wonderful memories I shared with some of my closest friends. Oh how we did have so much fun, laughing and joking, eating our lunch together and spending our break times on the field running around like little kids. We were never like the normal teens you would usually find at your school… you know, the ones who have nothing better to do with their lives then spend every break taking their usual trip to the toilets for the tenth time today, putting another coat of makeup on till their faces go bright orange and their eyes are coated as black as a panda's. A thick gloopy mess. I mean if they really wanted a black eye I would've gladly gave them one from the horrible comments and sad remarks they liked to give my friends and me. Looking back on those happy times I wake up and snap back to reality when my friend came and tapped me on my back. Her name was Amy, and we had known each other for 5 years now. If you ever felt sad and depressed you would always be sure to see Amy on call with her bright and cheery personality to save the day.

"Oi! What you gawking at?" Amy greeted, intentionally trying to frighten the life out of me by violently grabbing my shoulders.

Spinning on my heels to see that contagious smile, a small grin brushed my lips as I joked "Well I dunno, the labels fell off"

Laughing and joking we finally decided to make our way to the next lesson. Triple social studies. Great. Just what you need after a long Friday morning with Mr Disley, or whom I call Mr Drisley, waffling on about the covalent and ionic bonding between atoms. It's a good job I had my notebook and a pencil to pass the time by doodling the odd anime character and any random object I could find near me. Trying to take my mind off the boring lesson I had just had my mind then wondered to the possible topics I could talk to Amy about. I was so deep in thought that I had lost sight of the surrounding world but as an idea sprung into my mind something sprung into my stomach.

"Umff" Looking down I saw a student, she must have been a year younger than me at least, with her hair a bleached blonde, which was then pulled back into a giant bun which rested on top of her head making her look that little bit taller, and the same distinctive Tango orange skin which most of the chavvy girls had in my school. Shock and horror then hit me when I then realised the bright reddish purple substance dripping down her jacket, as half a bottle of her blackcurrant juice fell to the floor, the other half dripping down her clothes.

"Oi! What the hell you playing at!" the girl snapped viciously.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately replied not knowing what to say, trying to get away from the awkward situation before I dug myself in a deeper hole. This was one of my many weaknesses, not being able to stick up for myself.  
>Amy gave me a dissatisfied look, before rolling her eyes. I guess she'd figured out this side of me long ago and wasn't saying anything to see if I'd be able to get out of this one myself.<p>

"I really didn't mean it, honestly!" I floundered trying to ignore Amy's weary glares, hoping that somehow the girl had the heart to put all of this behind her and leave us alone.

"Do you know how expensive this was? It was new! Gimme your cash now, I'll need compensation y'know!" she demanded.

Passing looks between Amy, who had given up on the situation and dazed off as if she'd became bored and the girl with the bright purple stain down her jacket glaring at me with fierce eyes, my mind went blank under the pressure. I mean it wasn't my fault she walked into me in the first place. Why should I pay for it? Gathering all my confidence and now ready to unleash my anger I looked up, but instead of seeing the girl by herself, a whole mob of her friends had gathered to join in the fun.

"Hey, Nicole. Wassup?" One of the members of the gang greeted as the whole group walked straight past the girl and started to crowd around me and Amy pushing us back into the construction fences with intimidating eyes.

"Oh Kyle" she sighed with love struck eyes.

"It's just this girl", she added, as all eyes landed on me as she pointed me out. I felt like a chicken being picked out for the chop.

"Look what she's done", she then directed their attention to the easily visible purple stain on her jacket. "She won't even pay up!"

"Now look he-"before I could even finish the sentence, I was then rudely interrupted by the slightly irritated voice of the biggest and boughest teenager there, the same one who had greeted the girl earlier on.

"So ya think you can get away with something like this?" he snorted, as he and some of the other gang members started surrounding me, pushing me further against the gate.  
>Another one of the gang members then spoke up "I bet she's got loads of cash in that bag of 'ers" and with that the entire group started pouncing and lunging for my bag, tipping any loose sheets and books out.<p>

"Hey stop it!" I yelled, grabbing and throwing the multiple arms of the gang members out the way, but failing miserably.  
>Suddenly I heard a yell and looking up saw Amy in mid punch as one of the chavs fell to the ground. Not only had she hit one of them, but the biggest one there. The same one who had first greeted the girl earlier on, and started off this whole attack. Shock and horror then hit him as Amy mumbled some words which were barely audible from where I was standing, and he scurried away as quick as he had come.<p>

"God don't you just hate it when they run away?" Amy joked as she watched the once cocky but now petrified teenager stagger away, before he lost his balance and fell over. With a quick glance back the chav then got back up and picked up speed out of sight.

With the girl now running after him and most of the group left speechless and surprised at Amy's strength, all hands were took off my bag.

"Tsk. Wait till we see you next time" one of the chavs hissed as he grabbed my bag unexpectedly and threw it over the fence. With that the group then ran off laughing at my expense.

Staring silently at my tattered bag lying on the ground beyond the huge gate, I then reached out and grabbed the fence before letting out a big sigh and resting my head against it, trying to take in the situation at hand.

"Well I do keep telling you to stick up for yourself Abbie", Amy broke the tension, shrugging her shoulders and grinning to herself.  
>Turning my head to face her with one cheek pushed up against the fence I decided not to let her smug remark get the better of me and to just give her one of my horrible looks.<p>

"Well that's a pretty face" she teased as if trying to make me angry

"Shut up" I replied rolling my head back to face my bag. "You know there are better ways to get out of a situation like that one without actually hitting someone."

"Awwwwww. I know Abbie" she started walking over, placing her hands on my shoulders "But it's a lot quicker to do it my way" she laughed.

"Urrghh. Why do I even bother?" I replied pushing her hands off my shoulders.

"Oh come on Abbie. We'll get it back! No worries!" she smiled giving me the thumbs up. She then started to scramble on her hands on knees before rubbing her hands and clamping them together. "Right then! Come on, I'll give you a leg up!" she encouraged, bringing herself to a steady balance before locking herself into place.  
>"What?" I cried automatically. "I'm way too heavy to be climbing on your hands!"<br>"Look do you want your bag or what?" her voice became serious as she gave me her deadly stare.  
>I then paused trying to avoid her eye contact "Well…yes" I staggered in a small voice.<br>"Then step on my hands!" she yelled. "I'll be fine. You know how strong I am!" she then unclasped her hands for a moment to get into a pose, as if she was a wrestler showing of his amazing muscles, before going back to her original position and gave a large grin.

Giving a reluctant look but knowing better than to talk back, I walked over and placed my foot carefully into her cupped hands.

"You ready?" she shouted. Without a second to think how to respond I was flying high up the side of the fence. Once Amy had lifted me as high as she could I then clung onto the top of the fence to lift myself over. I then let myself drop to the ground as it would be a lot quicker than scrambling all the way down and taking the risk of being caught by any passers-by.

"Hey! You okay Abbie! That was a long drop you know" Amy yelled worryingly.  
>"Yeah I'm okay! Nothing to worry about." I reassured as I gave her the peace sign.<br>"You coming over or what?" I added.  
>She then scurried up the fence quickly over to me, making sure nobody was around to see her.<p>

"You ready to go then?" she asked  
>"Yeah lets go find us my bag!" I shouted enthusiastically.<p>

Looking around the desolate landscape, I felt rather trapped with the dunes of rubble surrounding me. I mean it's not like I haven't seen this before. It's just that without the gates as a barrier from the monstrous heap towering over us; it feels that bit dangerous, as if the gates were protecting us from something. Holding onto Amy's sleeve for comfort we then started making our way through the wasteland in the same direction my bag had been thrown.

"So what colour bag was it?" Amy questions. It was obvious she knew the answer and was just trying to calm my nerves as she knows how scared I get sometimes.

"A pale green… with Alice in Wonderland items on it" I answer in a small voice, my mind wondering back and forth from the comfort of Amy to the intimidating graveyard of metal which was once my school, towering over me.

My mind then snaps back to reality from looking around to check for any monsters that are lurking in any shadows, when Amy points out, "There! It's over there!

Following Amy's direction I looked to see over by one of the cranes my bag lying tipped to one side on a pile of sand.

"My bag!" I cry, running over to the tattered bag not worrying about the monsters that kept appearing from my imagination earlier on. I then unzipped it checking if everything was in one piece.

"Phew! Well looks like I won't have to make up an excuse to Mr Reynalds for my homework looking like a dog's eaten it" I smile showing my sheet undamaged from the fall it must have taken with all of my clutter and bits and bobs inside.

"So have we done then?" Amy smiled.  
>"Well it looks like it" I reply not being able to hold back a sigh of relief. "Can't wait to see Mr Reynalds face when we walk in half an hour late when we have our assessments today"<br>"Yeah I know right I can just imagine-" just before Amy could finish her sentence there was a bloodcurdling, high pitched scream from behind the digger.

Feeling a jolt of panic shoot through my body I switched into panic mode, just the thought that on the other side of this digger I could find a woman clenching onto her hand with a finger or two chopped off from a piece of machinery made my mind go dizzy. I mean there's enough dangerous equipment lying around to cause some damage.  
>I twisted round as Amy grabbed my arm "h-hey!" I yelled breaking free of her grasp. I looked at her face, her muscles were tense and her eyes were fixated in the direction the scream had come from. "Abbie! You have to go! Please! Trust me!" she yelled as she dragged my arm in the direction of the gates.<p>

"Wh-what? We can't leave! What are you saying? Someone's hur-"  
>At that moment Amy took her hands off my arm and placed a single finger on my lips telling me to hush. An electrical charge shot through me as it pulsed through my body, sending a shiver down my spine<br>"Did I say anything about a 'we'?" she whispered. I looked up. Her eyes radiated an unnatural glow as she gave me a smile.

"H-H-Help me. S-Somebody help m-me" a small weak voice cried from behind me, sending an even bigger chill down my spine then the one Amy had just given me. Looking round I saw a woman with blood stains drenching her florescent yellow uniform, leaving a trail of blood from the direction the scream had once came. Her face was also streaked in blood with her eyes wide in fear and her helmet which made it obviously clear she was a builder, tilted on her head as if that construction monster I'd seen in my imagination had come to life and tried to knock the builders head clean off.

At this point in time my mind froze and the world seemed to be spinning uncontrollably. Every single thing I knew up to now seemed so far away. A woman staggering towards me with a bloody hand reaching for my help, my friend who seems to be hiding something from me, and the danger of what caused the attack of the woman seemed to be lurking from behind the digger where my bag once lay, waiting for a chance to attack again. Each different point playing with my mind confusing me more and more, the harder I tried to solve them. I reached out. Reached for anything to stop me from falling to the ground. Amy was the one who caught me. 

"See Abbie. I told you not to get involved." Amy then steadied my balance by holding onto my shoulders. I then met my gaze with hers trying to read her face for answers. The answers she's been hiding from me for so long. "But don't worry" she continued, "I'll help you forget. You'll forget me and everything that's just happened. It'll all be ok soon." She gave one last smile before her eyes began to glow yet again.

"Forget! No wait!" My mind began to spin more. I don't want to forget anything! Do I? Her eyes seemed to cut deep into me. What is this? What's she doing to me? I felt my consciousness start to fade away from me as the glow began to spread throughout my body, pouring into the deepest parts of me. From my head to my toes, spreading under my eyelids and through my fingertips. Chills began to run through me as the warmth of my most precious memories began to drain away from me.

"A-Amy…." I call to the one person I trust with my life for help. Wait do I? My memories begin to get hazier and hazier.

I don't want this. I don't want to forget. To forget all the memories I've shared with Amy.  
>No.<br>No.  
>No.<br>"NO!" At that moment the surge of power flowing within me began to react with all my stirring emotions. Confusion. Sorrow. Anger. They then began to explode within me sending a pulse which ran through my veins and seeped through my pores into the air around me. Slowly I opened my eyes revealing the monstrous thing I had just released.

What have I done?

With eyes wide in fear, I looked around to see myself in a 3ft deep crater which ran around me into a perfect circular shape. Everything which had just been here a second ago seemed to either be destroyed, broken or warped into different shapes, making the surrounding area feel unreal and even alien. The sharp scent of burning suddenly hit me sending my stomach into backflips and all senses knocked off course. Cradling my head in my palm, trying to make sense of the situation and ease the pain from a mind blowing headache, I slowly begin to stand up searching frantically for Amy, only to see the splattered blood of the woman who had asked for my help earlier and the motionless figure of my friend up ahead.

What have I done? 


End file.
